As you wish, Master!
by Scarleteen
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki participates in a game show where she needs to win 100, 000 yen for her family but instead becomes a personal maid for the youngest bachelor! A simple yes turned her life upside down. How? Enter: pervert-ism and romance. Mild Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now a new way of showing the Manga / Anime: Maid Sama!

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own even my own manga or anime CD of Maid Sama! It's all yours Mr. Hiro Fujiwara…!

**Summary (Full):** Ayuzawa Misaki participates in the game show named, Maid Latté where she is determined to win ¥10,000 for her family but instead she is proposed with an offer that every female would die for by the star idol – Usui Takumi. A few words that changed her life, "Be my personal maid, Ayuzawa Misaki…" A simple yes is all that took to let it proceed. What is it you say? Enter: Pervert-ism . . . and Love.

—

—

—

**As you wish, Master!**

**Chapter One:**

**Determination**

—

—

—

Oh! Boy, here they go again! They are doing it once again . . . no, in fact thrice. It has been the third time in a row this year…

Then again, they themselves want it to happen. Just so they can have one chance of their lifetime with the big shot public figure — Usui Takumi.

The same old news that had been wandering around the so-called heavenly nation, each piece of its information driving around the streets with its rootless out line publicized by every living female on earth. Well, he is one heck of a celebrity in Japan after all, the most irresistible bachelor wanted by every female on Japan. Misaki shook her head in repugnance, why the hell do the females go after such puny celebs?

Answer: Silence…

Damn her conscience!

Feeling already exasperated she paid no heed to the thrilled, animated females jumping with excitement practically looking at the poster about some weird hit show – not to mention the fact that it is regarding Usui Takumi. She imagined how these females would fall for such scrawny ads about some stupid show or program. She felt pity rouse in her for the young adults, huffing loudly; she called out her friend, "Let's go, Sakura. I need—"

Go Figure: Her little obsessive mischief, turned out to be one of the uncompromising futuristic fans of him.

The uninterested young woman rolled her eyes reflexively, before heading hastily towards her friend, Sakura as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Why the hell did you stop here?" Sakura rebuffed her wavy hair locks tied around in ample whopping bunches behind her shoulder, trying very hard to ignore her apathetic friend as she eyed the large poster being pasted before her very eyes. She squealed as loud as possible — along with other females — for her throat could hand out as she jumped excitingly, "Misaki! Misaki . . . Look they are here again!"

Sakura tugged her unconcerned friend's sleeves without even bothering to take a look at her frustrated face, Misaki widened her eyes clearing her irritated expression, "Sakura!" she yelled at her companion infuriating herself even more, "Why are you getting keyed up just for a stupid advertisement?" Misaki hollered dubiously at her Sakura who is practically beginning to whine, "What has gotten into you? Can't you see it has started at last, once again? Wahoo!" Sakura cooed wildly as she failed to realize that some of the teenage boys passing them were drooling at her.

Misaki sighed before closing her eyes, "Eh? What the hell are you talking about? Care enough to explain…?"

Sakura's face turned back to its cheery old self, "Oh . . . Misaki you have become so ignorant now a days that you don't even think about having fun! Take a look at the poster… _carefully_!" Sakura demanded her heatedly.

Misaki shook her head knowing that she wasn't going to win against her so she leaned near the wall to take a clear look at the poster; "Hmm…" she droned narrowing her eyes instantly inhaling the awful stench seeping out from the old drainage pipe as well, "This says, 'The great bachelor — Usui Takumi is now once more back on the Tokyo in search for a beautiful female to take part in our greatest hit show – _Maid Latté with Usui Takumi_ _Season 3 _– if you are…" she trailed off as she straightened her back to face her cool cohort, "Sakura…? Who's _Usui Takumi_?"

The only response to her troubled question was a weird expressionless blank look on her face, "What, you… you really don't know who _he_ is?" Sakura let out a cynical laugh.

Misaki raised her eyebrows doubtfully, "Hello…? I am asking you something? What is so funny 'bout that?" she waved her hands to emphasize her points indicating how frustrating she is getting each second. After sniveling a little Sakura regained her posture – her smile never wavering, "Oh! No I kind of found your expression funny, I meant really funny…" she nibbled on her pinkish lips before staring back into the poster, "Usui Takumi – one of the hottest guy on Japan and I have been dying to meet him for the last two years!"

"You mean the guy who is called the cheese spikes," She blinked trying to maintain her sanity, "No Ms. President! He is nicknamed Spicy Space Martian…" Sakura retorted.

"What?" Misaki inquired in a loud baffle, "Why _that_?" Sakura smiled welcomingly, "Oh! That's because there no one like him is ever found on earth, so most of his fans define him as 'Creature from outer space', isn't that just so cool?"

Misaki was slightly appalled seeing the look at Sakura's eyes which were reflecting flashes of her wish, "You just don't have any idea how I have been struggling for the last two seasons participating . . . huh!" she sighed ignoring the taunting smell of the drain. Misaki looked around her being surrounded by – antagonistic, aggressive, argumentative – beautiful females similarly thrilled about the whole event going to be placed.

"How come you never told me about this…?" Misaki inquired uncertainly as she saw Sakura pouting at her, "Oh! Puh-lease Miss. Ayuzawa Misaki, I have been informing you every detail behind the HITTEST SHOW on Japan and you only answer me back with an 'uhh' and 'what did you say?' that is just so complicating, Misaki-Chan…" Sakura explained eying her deviously for asking her such a question as though she had been insulted.

Misaki wheezed paying no attention to her accent, "I don't care… because right now all I think about is my stupid problem!" Misaki huffed while turning on her heels walking away from the stupid junkyard they had been standing for about ten whole minutes. Wasting none of her time she went back deep into her thoughts of finding a proper job for herself.

"Oh! Wait Misaki, listen to this…" Sakura launched at her tearing her away from her daydreams. She stopped short facing her back at her over-re-active friend, "What is it this time, Sakura…? You know Sakura I am so desperate in finding a job and practically I am having a weird headache, painful headache—"

"What if I have the answer to your problems…?" Sakura supposed at her with a pointed smile playing along her small lips.

Misaki widened her eyes trying to recollect in her mind as to what her friend was telling her, "How?"

"Come over here!" Sakura decided to show her instead of taking the trouble of letting her lips budge, she saw Misaki running back to her without a delay looking forward to the solution that her friend was assuming to give, "See…" they both turned to look at the poster hanging causing Misaki to frown instead of being relieved, "What the hell? Why are you still—"

"Oh! Just shut up and look what it has written, 'We also proudly inform you that the winner of the contest will receive a three-day-two-night holiday package to enjoy with anyone you like…' Wow that's so cool!"

"So…?" Misaki inquired, "_That _is my solution…?"

"Let me finish!" she screamed at the annoyed female before shaking her head to go back to her business, "It also says that the winner will also receive ten-thousand, I repeat, TEN THOUSAND YEN!" Sakura straightened her back repositioning her arms across her chest looking at the confused Misaki, "Misaki-Chan . . . what's the matter? Isn't ¥10,000 enough for you to pay back all the debts, your father left? I mean…" she shot out a weak laugh to resume back to her chat, "…all you just have to do is win the game show and tada! You win the prize money!"

"No, it's just that…" Misaki straightened her back as well lifting her slender fingers to tap her chin, "I really have no idea about this Maid Latté, so I just . . . don't think I'll be confident enough for this." Misaki explained — not hypothetically — but when it comes down to it, she does have to bow her head towards her fate. Sakura bounced harder with great excitement instigating Misaki to raise her brows in amazement, '_Wow, I didn't know rich people have a great influence on public?'_

"So, what do you have in your mind then?" Sakura asked her friend defining a new phrase of friendship. "Hmm, not that I really have a choice now . . . but I still need some time!" Misaki give reasons for her lack of confidence at the fact that she actually has to win a hit game show: a _hit _game show which she never heard of in her life — not to mention her friends did explain her about it. Sighing, she grabbed Sakura's hand dragging her along the road leading straight to her house causing Sakura to whine like a whinny-poo, "Misaki-Chan . . . you're hurting me!"

"Oops! Looks like I have no choice but to drag you along…" Misaki elucidated clearly to her (screaming) friend. Understanding her little companion was just too jumpy about the whole situation and probably wouldn't even come back with her if she called her, "When is the deadline?"

"I'm afraid, tonight!" Sakura replied.

**0=0=0=0**

"Y-Yes Sir — you'll get your money as quick as possible…" the elderly female justified despondently bowing her head displaying her forlorn gratitude although she wasn't supposed to do it instead of showing antagonism and frustration towards the man being abruptly rude and egocentric. The man showing no sign of guilt in behaving uncouthly with regard to this fine elderly woman, spat in disgust at her respect towards himself.

"Mrs. Minako Ayuzawa…" he sparred earnestly breaking off the boring silence between them, "Everyone is aware of the fact that you are suffering from high illness and due to your weakness and fragile limps you cannot move. So how do you possibly think you will be able to clear your debts that had been weighed down by your coward husband?"

Minako bit her lip unconsciously as she felt her throat edged with fear and trepidation. She straightened her body fixing her eyes with the old man smoking a cigarette between his fat, aged fingers, trying not to inhale the dirt emitting from him she tried to defend, "I assure you again that your money will be—"

"—Back! Yeah, yeah, I get it Mrs. Ayuzawa! But the thing is, how…?" the old man raised his eyebrows – malevolence seems to ooze from his eyes – holding deep demonic wickedness.

"Pardon me . . . I don't seem to understand what you're saying?"

She could see his lip form a quirked evil smirk – meaning something really unpleasant. He relaxed his legs settling them down on the deep-rooted, bucolic carpet someway instituted on the old wooden floor; he leaned beside the small table enough to please the guests, drawing out the cigarette from his burned lips he tossed it over the ash-tray.

Sighing he regained his posture — his smile growing evil every second, "Oh! You do understand! Now you see, I was planning to get my son, Tora to get married but the problem is we aren't finding any suitable…" he rationalized in a soundless groan, "S-So…?" Minako asked concerned about what might come next.

"So… I was thinking, why I don't help you and you help me…?" the businessman smirked raising an eyebrow pleasingly before continuing, "Your daughter, Misaki — ah! What a fine young lady? Poor girl, having to work under such a delicate age where she should be studying, so I was thinking why don't you get my son married to your daughter?

"But, I don't think Misaki would want to do that!"

"Ah! That's up to you, remember it was your decision as well as your coward husband's that if you don't pay back you will have to give your daughter to my son!" the elderly man stood up on his feet – smirking - before heading for the small door that leads him out to the open world. Unfortunately, not out of their lives.

**0=0=0=0**

"Mother . . . I am home!" Misaki shouted out as soon as she entered the house slamming the door at the rear of her weary posterior.

Mrs. Ayuzawa billowed out of the kitchen door at a fast pace towards her with a sweet beam was found on her sickly face as usual, "Misaki…?" Mrs. Ayuzawa inquired agitatedly looking at her with an eyebrow raised above her eyes. Misaki shook her head slightly forcing out a smile — which she felt erroneous now but chose to let it go as she handed over the medicines for her sick mother.

Minako tried avoiding any sort of eye contact with her; therefore, she chose to leave the room back to the kitchen. Misaki, on the other hand, felt uncanny and strange towards her mother, as she came to realize her mother was trying to avoid meeting her eyes, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing…" Minako assured her concerned daughter.

"Mother?—"

"Mom is lying, again!" Suzuna entered the conversation. She was a fourteen-year-old younger sister of Misaki — the youngest member of the Ayuzawa family. Misaki turned to look at her sister with curiosity trying to 'break the code' – meaning interpreting her statement, "What do you mean, Suzuna?"

"The old geezer came to ask for his money but as we couldn't pay him back – as usual – so he proposed you to get married to his rich, ignorant son — Tora..." Suzuna enlightened her mature concerned sister, while Minako started screeching – surprising both herself and her family – instantly regretting as she coughed, "Suzuna—" she coughed out louder, "You should stop your habit of eavesdropping!"

Suzuna rolled her eyes, conversely, didn't give a damn shit as she rolled her eyes ignoring her sick mother, "Just go and have your medicine!" Suzuna yelled before stomping back to her room without further notice.

Dinner went by silently, but comfortably. Except for Suzuna, who didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night, ignoring her family.

The other two members weren't flabbergasted at her behavior. Suzuna always behaved this way towards them; sighing in infuriation she began making efforts in taking care of her mother, "Mom…? You should just take care of yourself a little more!" she said somberly giving off a stern look before helping her mother to her room. As soon as she settled her on her bed making her lie down carefully not hurting her. Misaki clung onto her unhealthy mother, smiling a sweet and comforting smile, "You should just take care of yourself and don't worry about the money…" she opened the old rusty drawer – that is out of any form – she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the (remaining) medicine.

She needed the money for her mother's medicine. Her family – but she is all stuck with what to do?

She turned to smile at her weak mother. The tapered rays of light distributed by the old-fashioned lamp beside the bed; staring at her pale face she stuck out the syrup dripping it on the spoon, continuing to speak further, "…I'll get it!" _Some way or the other!_

She saw her mother smile – hurt and grief emitting from her face. Minako half-opened her eyes shifting her gaze to look at her daughter worrying about her, "Misaki…" she called out in solemn tone causing Misaki to turn back to her, "Yes, here take your medicine—" she was politely brought to a halt by Minako, who was staring intently at her, "Misaki…? Am I causing you trouble…?"

Misaki licked her pink lips before nibbling them; shaking her head as a response to her sudden question.

Minako heaved a distressing sigh as she reallocated her head suddenly finding the cracked ceiling interesting. She opened her mouth slightly indicating Misaki to let her swallow the acidic tart. After finishing her job she stood to kiss her good night on the forehead.

"Good night…" Misaki smiled contentedly at her mother before closing the door.

**0=0=0=0**

"Okay, that's it!" the young bachelor declared exasperatingly at the naked female annoyed at his statement.

He huffed loudly ignoring the girl's angry groan; he hastily hopped off the bed after tossing the bleats of the blanket covering his bare legs. He scrunched his folded jeans in minutes covering his unclothed legs. He hastily drifted back into the sleeveless shirt, "Where do you think you're going at this hour of the night?" he heard the girl speak up.

"Why are you asking this weird question? It isn't like I have come here with you during the day?" Usui answered back defending himself before turning on his heels heading for the door. He was already bored and stylishly irritated. His daily life passed by weird interviews, media, sex, drugs, woman, that's it! He was bored and was already feeling suffocated.

He jingled with his keys fishing them out from his pockets determined to get back home as soon as early. But was brought to a sudden halt as he heard someone whimpering slowly; he kept the keys back into his pockets. Turning around gradually, he thrust his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, heading towards the direction leading to the slight sobs.

"Hello…?" he yelled out loudly breaking the depressing silence between him and the 'sobbing female' he could understand it was female because it was small and silent.

He narrowed his eyes, biologically, expanding his irises to magnify the scene through such dark, murky backyard. He stopped as he saw a female in her late teens curled recklessly into a black ball, hugging her knees. She cried silently trying not to wake anyone up at the middle of the night. Usui raised his eyebrow thinking whether he should go and try to talk with the teenager or should he just turn back, dig inside his car and back into his rich mansion, as he thought she might just be one of his fanatic fans.

But his conscience had other plans…

He walked towards the girl trying very careful in not being a jerk as he is. He saw an empty bench beside the place where the girl was kneeing over. He sighed before sitting on the park bench being considerate and accepting that she was probably too desperate so she didn't realize that someone had just entered the floor.

"What is the matter…?" he inquired her tenderly, trying to take a clear look at her face.

The teenage female lifted up her head – still not looking at her unwanted companion's face. She puckered her brows and spoke gravely, "Go away!" she hissed.

Usui shrugged, leaning against the wall of the bench – although, he was surprised she hasn't responded to him being one of his great amazing fans – which was amazingly rare. He raised his head letting the cold, chilly tapering bright rays from the moon. He closed his eyes relaxing himself somehow feeling relief being with her, "I just wanted to be nice with you, is that wrong?" he turned to look at her.

And for the first time in life he felt as though he was talking to a fairy. Her black velvety hair lying upon her resting shoulders; her glossy lips reflecting the beautiful light from the moon; apart from the red and puffy effect from her crying, he was amazed by the color of his eyes. "What are you staring at?" she barked at him, "Never seen a girl crying?"

He didn't know whether he should be smiling finding a – unique – girl or smiling at her sweet innocent but startling voice.

"I guess no…"

"I think I wouldn't want to do that…!" she shrieked before standing on her foot, "You mind your own business…" with that she soon disappeared into the darkness.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Please let me know! **


	2. The Chosen Solitary

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. Although it's my first Maid Sama! FanFiction, I never imagined in my entire life that so many people would enjoy it! The numbers of reviews are less though, but the numbers of people adding them to their favourite author / stories list made me come to a conclusion that _yes it is appreciated_! And I also changed the prize money from ¥100,000 I guess this is enough to attract attention all thanks to – Autumnal Equinox!

_Before you all start reading there are some questions that need to be answered._

**1) ****Why did you first choose 10,000 yen for the show's prize money?**

That is because I felt that it is the right amount of money that will help Ayuzawa in clearing her debts. And strictly speaking, neither am I Japanese nor am I an American so whatever popped in my head I placed it down! And some of you are questioning that it is either too much for a teenager or too less. I don't possibly care because that is enough for now so hope I am right!

**2) ****Why did you make Suzuna too much OOC?**

I purposely did that. I wanted a little bit of sadness to emphasize Misaki's life that is why she is forced to participate in the game show about which she has no idea but don't worry she isn't so mean or rude with her mother she was just angry at that moment, well you get to understand more clearly.

**3) ****Last but not the least, why are you calling them with their surnames instead of their nicknames?**

Because the name 'Usui' is much hotter than his first name 'Takumi', and I just LOVE calling them with this name but at the end when they possibly 'be together' (Oops, did I just tell the main theme?) then they might be called by their first names!

_**Thanks to everyone:**_

**Lil shiro lover; Richanimefan; Fluffydono; Cool-girl027; Funny4ains; .lover; Michioka; Thecrimsonsleepingdragon; Twinklemae1991; Missyangel187; BlackNeonAngel; Ashinat crimson flames; Shadowleviathan; Puppeteer13-firefly-steph; ILLIPINA; Kurobunnyalice; Turfle; .yan; Wolfette; Autumnal Equinox; Ayumi Akiko-Firefly-steph; nikkachu; Faelyn C ****and ****shineestar!**

_Okay, that is a lot! Thank you all soooooo much!_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own even my own manga or anime CD of Maid Sama! It's all yours Mr. Hiro Fujiwara…!

**Summary (Full):** Ayuzawa Misaki participates in the game show named, Maid Latté where she is determined to win ¥10,000 for her family but instead she is proposed with an offer that every female would die for by the star idol – Usui Takumi. A few words that changed her life, "Be my personal maid, Ayuzawa Misaki…" A simple yes is all that took to let it proceed. What is it you say? Enter: Pervert-ism . . . and Love.

—

—

—

**As you wish, Master!**

**Chapter Two**

**The Chosen Solitary**

—

—

—

The dark gloomy night began with a cloudy sky as the heavy rain eased. The intermittent light of the ashen moon, now at its highest, disappeared occasionally behind the white cottony vapours, though for some of the night it had given a bright clear view of the beautiful shadows of the dark trees. She walked slowly – her tall, slender legs stretching out as long as it could cover its liberty provided by the length of the ashy boulevard. The mesmerizing beauty of the wonderful cherry blossom trees which would bloom with pinkish petals gusting with the cold wintry breeze passing during the winter season.

She raised her hands, squeezing her arms covered by thick leather jacket already soaked by rain water. She shifted her eyes to search for the almost hidden moon; she smiled at the ostentatious beauty of the moon, after bathing her skin with the chilly sensation from the moonlight. She changed her directions towards the dark, concealed, forest; the icy feeling emanating from the faint raindrops causing herself to revisit her long-standing haunting memories of her childhood.

Her life has been a bitch all along…

She slowed down her pace until she stopped before a big signboard revealing some tactless information which indeed came in handy. Widening her eyes she sighed before entering the large wooden gate leading her to the man-made forest. She soon realized she wasn't in an open park. She was standing on someone else's lawn!

Ignoring, she sighed before taking a seat on the wet grass, soaked by the beautiful rain. Who was going to wake up middle of the night and take a torch along with them and check if someone had entered their backyard without their permission? No one was going to do it!

She heaved a sigh – in comfort. Looking around the environment for the last time reassuring herself that there was no one, beside herself, she curled her body hugging her knees like a dark maiden crying for comfort. Her jet-black, velvety mane encircling her black shoulders; without realizing herself, she felt her black jeans soggy and clammy. _Is it the rain? Is it already raining again?_

Soon, her unspoken questions were answered. It was none other than her own tears . . . of sadness.

"Why Kami…? Why…? Why is it that my family has to suffer all just because of me?" she screamed to the Almighty who might be staring out from the sky. Maybe he is enjoying seeing her tears?

Hours passed by fast. Time proceeded quickly. It ticked and ticked… and ticked. She didn't know for how long was she staying here sitting under the ashen moonlight and nor did she have any plans in the future to go anywhere. During the day she would be strong and stalwart female, who would even think that she is the same physically powerful schoolgirl who comes during the night to weep on her fate in an unknown, strange area…?

Along with the faint drops of the rain pouring and her weeping, the uncalled silence was disturbed by the footsteps sauntering towards this way – her way!

"Hello…?"

_Shit! _— She thought surreptitiously, as though she was guilty for being caught red-handed for stealing some treasure. She tried not to answer, as she remained silent and hesitated to run from her place. Oh! How she wanted the ground to form a hole and swallow her up _now_!

No matter how much she wished to Kami for this stranger to go away, it just seemed he wasn't going to listen to her tonight. _Well, it isn't a new thing for me! He never listened to me ever!_

She felt the footsteps get slower and nearer; she paused trying to posture herself as an old carved statue but she knew she was very bad in acting. She bit her lip unconsciously as she heard the stranger speak out again, "What is the matter?" he inquired her tenderly, trying to take a clear look at her face.

She could understand the voice belonged to a male, merely a teenager. She knew she was caught so she gave up in her 'acting'. The teenage female lifted her head up – still not looking at her unwanted companion's face. She puckered her brows and spoke gravely, "Go away!" she hissed. She waited for him to just disappear into thin air or get eaten up by a werewolf!

But instead… he wanted to hear her problem. And, which, to her utter amazement he sat down sighing in relief (which she thought) beside her on the park bench. _I should have known that there was bench around here!_ Oh! Damn her for not occupying the bench and giving a chance for anyone to sit on, let alone the stranger. "I just wanted to be nice with you, is that wrong?"

She still didn't look at her. But she did feel his eyes boring on the side of her face. Without taking anymore of tolerance, "What are you staring at?" she barked at him, "Never seen a girl crying?"

"I guess no…" she heard him speak again – tenderly.

"I think I wouldn't want to do that…!" she shrieked before standing on her foot, "You mind your own business…" with that she soon disappeared into the darkness.

Usui shrugged as he looked down at the trail left behind by the aggressive female, "What a girl!" he queried politely to himself. Evidently shocked by facing someone for the first time in his entire prosperous life not only who did not recognize him as the 'Spicy Space Martian' or 'The Great Usui Takumi' but also get angry at him. Who could have the nerve of yelling at him?

Only someone who either has _no _idea about him or, just one of his previous girlfriends who he had dumped willingly, causing them to cry every night on his current girlfriend's lawn.

_Nah!,_ he thought sarcastically and began resuming back to his 'vocation' which was stopped by (thanks to) this crying female. He looked at the moon for the last time before turning on his heels to go back and he certainly needed a good hot shower after that unsatisfying, inexperienced orgasm that he received tonight from the blonde female. He punched his face, "I really have to break up with her…" He just needed a twist in his boring, everyday life. Waiting for something nice and fantastic to happen! He shook his head; he shoved his hands back into mini-pouches.

Well, he just couldn't sit here and wait for nothing! Back to being the _asshole_, he was!

He paddled across the wet, soggy long grass, whistling to himself enjoying the blissful rain drenching his billion dollars' hair style; but was stopped once again tonight. Something has caught his eye, an inexplicably beautiful ring that was lying amongst the dark, long grasses. He willing treaded forward for the eye-catching ornament; he knelt down raising his fingers to pick up the ring. Along with the ring something else also increased his curiosity.

He widened his eyes as he began analyzing the large printed poster about—

"ME?" he jerked backwards silently groaning, "She was crying for me? Just because of this stupid poster…? Oh! Good gracious…" he screamed loudly only loud enough for the clouds to move faster and revealing the moon. He continued reading ignorant of the line of shadows creeping along the thin grass where he placed himself comfortably.

"GIVE THAT RING BACK!" a familiar startling voice tore him from his expeditions.

Usui drifted his eyes to take a glance of the owner of the voice. The aggressive female was back!

"Uh… yes?" Usui did not know what to say, his breath was stuck in his throat and he felt as if the epiglottis has stopped functioning. He just couldn't believe that this was the same girl who he met a few minutes ago who looked as though she was the unhappiest earthling _ALIVE_!

He saw her saunter forward a demonic aura surrounding her and the glimpse of pain and sorrow replaced with black lava which was about to explode abruptly if she comes into any contact with him. _Think Usui, think!_, he mentally chanted as if he was reciting a mantra against an evil spirit, "Oh I see . . . so, this is yours?" he raised the poster and the ring reflecting the moonlight on the crystals.

"I said, give it back!" she hollered not scared of waking up anymore. She ran towards him, aiming for his busy hands deciding to use her Japanese karate techniques.

She raised her brows in utter amazement, seeing that instead of listening (or obeying) her, he pulled her towards him, grabbing her wrists firmly and twisting them behind her back. Misaki widened her eyes both in annoyance and shock. Annoyed — because she could not understand his intentions of grabbing her by her wrists; shocked — she just couldn't beat him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—"

Usui hushed her by placing his slender fingers on her soft lips showing off his million dollar smirk, "This is not the answer to my question…"

She bit his finger. "OW!" Ignoring his amazed face she screamed loudly, "For the last time give my things back!"

"How about we make a simple deal…" he whispered to her ears; letting her feel his warm breath against her cold, chilly face. She was scared; she could feel her heart thump loudly; a strange, unusual feeling that she never felt in her teenage life and she certainly wasn't interested right now.

She heaved a menacing sigh of defeat, "What…?"

"Okay, so here's deal . . . I'll let you take back your ring and poster while you will tell me about yourself a little…" Usui smiled sexily.

The only answer he received was an underestimating growl, he jerked backwards and smiled, "I'll… take that as a _yes_!"

**0=0=0=0**

_Half an hour later, still in the woody area both sitting on the dusty bench…_

"So… that's why you came here, and cried?" Usui inquired her tenderly, trying not to provoke her anger again.

Misaki faced away from him to hide her flushing cheeks at his statement, "Uha…" Misaki nodded accepting his gentle warmth radiating from his side. She turned to observe her unwelcomed and not invited visitor; his eyes reflecting the sadness and gloom resolution from her own words. _Can my words make someone's heart so sad?_, Misaki asked herself as she lifted her hands and pressing them to her chest trying to hear her heart beat again. Oh! She lost her count already!

_It's not good to stare, Misaki! Especially the person who out of nowhere grabs you in a sensitive way and forces you to blabber out everything about yourself! Kill him! KILL HIM!_, Misaki narrowed her eyes instantly at her own feelings. _Snap out of it, Ayuzawa!_, she mentally retarded; shaking her head lightly she pouted her lips in anger, "Hey…" she called out in a sinister way, as if warning her with intent of despair and how much bother he had become.

Usui turned to look at her — his indecisive smile causing her stomach to tighten and her heart skip a beat — again. An infuriating sigh escaped her lips, "Yes, Misa-chan…?"

Great, now this stranger calls you with some weird name that you don't define as sweet, you call it, KA-BOOM for that guy who dared to call her that!, "Don't call me that!" she whispered to him in a deadly venomous manner which only can be stated as a noxious hiss. "Oky-doky…" he grinned widely flashing his white dental layer of teeth at her.

_He is not going over you, MISAKI!_, she wanted to scream at him, kick his ass like she used to do it back in her school or any man trying to instigate against anyone. Then why couldn't she just slap him for touching? Why couldn't she yell at him for talking her out everything?

Answer: Silence once again…

_Conscience just shut up!_, she scolded herself mentally making a plan of how to make her escape.

"So what plans do you have in your mind?" Usui asked the aggressive female, his ravishing tenor suddenly replaced with humourless and momentous impression.

"What do you mean…?"

"Simple, are you going to my—"He paused thinking over and over again in his messy mind whether he should reveal his identity or not. Although he is having fun and a nice time spending with someone who hasn't seen him yet and would it end their sixty-minute friendship in a second.

"Hello…?"

He shook his head and continued talking, "I meant _are_ you going to enter the competition just because of this problem of yours?"

He saw the glint of sadness and rage back in her eyes reflecting the hideous flames boiling her blood every time the topic comes to her family. His eyes drifted onto her hands clenched tightly turning her knuckles white in colour, "I haven't thought about it yet . . . it's late already, the last entries' date was tonight!"

"Oh..."

Heaving a relaxed sigh, she stood on her feet dusting off any dirty particles sticking on her skirt. Suddenly she felt her skirt lifted upwards, "Hmm . . . you should work on selecting more preferable maid underwear to get into that competition!"

"AHHHH, get your hands off me you pervert!"

"Oops!"

BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

POW!

"Are you coming here to make me sue you for sexual harassment?" Misaki inquired in posed, dignified manner.

"Aha! Maybe or maybe not…" Usui smirked in an indefinite way.

Misaki folded her arms across her delicate chest, broadening her upper body. She narrowed her eye showing off the flames of an undignified girl, "Don't you smirk at me like that!" she howled at him. "So, I was thinking that as I was going home so I can drop you by…"

Misaki glared at him copiously, thinking of kicking him in his ass or whacking him on the head but was reluctant to decline because she was really, really tired so she—"Okay, as long as you don't touch me!"

"Gladly…"

**0=0=0=0**

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No!" Misaki answered in a threatening tone. She leant on her leather seat folding her arms across her chest in the same way as before. Closing her eyes trying to take a sweet rest; it has been the first time she had the opportunity of sitting on a _car_ not to mention a really rich and luxurious feeling radiating within every inch of it.

Usui shook his head, his smile getting wider every second after watching her serene face. He raised his hands to turn the Air conditioner towards her side letting her relax even more than before. He just couldn't understand why was he being nice to her? Why is it that he enjoyed himself in teasing her? No idea bro!

_Back to teasing business:_

"So you never have been kissed before?"

"No…" she answered this time in a relaxing tone.

He pouted, "No sex, huh?"

"Just shut up!" she screamed at him.

"What, I was only—"

"Listen, I am only tolerating you because you have obliged me by dropping me at my home, which by the way we will never reach in time if we talk about my life!" Misaki _explained_ infuriated by his weird way of asking her about her life. _Oh! Kami whom have you set me up with this time?_

They drove a faster—including Usui's weird questions and enjoying Misaki's annoyed face. Time passed away soon enough for both of them as they reached their destination; Misaki grumpily yanked the door open slamming it back again almost breaking the poor car. Usui sighed before smirking and calling her out, "Hey! Misa—"

"Shh!" Misaki quietened him by cutting him off raising her hands to tell him to shut up, "Just for God's sake be quiet, it's my home not your fancy hotel!"

"Oops!"

Misaki rolled her eyes, "What is it?" she hissed.

"So can I meet you tomorrow…?"

"No! I am not going to meet you and from this very second you forget me and my problems, do you get that?" she made it clear by putting it into plain words.

"Okay—"

"Good!" Misaki smiled and turned on her heels to prepare to leave, "Wait I haven't finished yet!" Her smile fell off. Poor girl!

"What?" she shrieked her anger turning into fury every minute.

"How about I say I am Usui Takumi and I can get you straight to chipping yourself in the competition without any forms to succeed in winning it?"

Misaki's mouth dropped open wide enough for a mosquito to get inside, "You got to be kiddin' me!"

"Nope! I am afraid I am not!"

"What do you want exactly, mister?" Misaki raised the most unwanted question to the great space Martian. He was beginning to like himself for bringing forth this beautiful idea, "Well, right now to help you . . . if I've anything in mind I'll tell you later!"

Misaki shook her head in annoyance, "I am so going to hate you for this!"

"And I'm so going to find you irresistible!"

"Go to hell!"

"Heaven is the place you need to find me…" with that he disappeared with his luxurious BMW. Misaki could not help but become infuriated even more but she was helpless to stop the little unusual smile quirking her lips.

**Author's Note:** **Please review! That will make my updates faster!**

**Ja ne!**

—_**Scarleteen—**_


	3. The Game Bird

**Author's note:** I am BACKKKKKK! :D I am so sorry for the late update… looking at the date it has been almost more than three months since I last posted! I promise… now that I am free I will continue update like before! Well I almost lost the site of the plot but then… after watching Episode 16 & 26…it inspired me! =)

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For the amazing and heart welcoming reviews!

Okay enough with the blabber hope I didn't sound too harsh earlier tried to speak as a friend. Hope you got the message! Thanks once again **please read** and **continue reviewing**!

**NOTE: Usui and Misaki fluffy moments!**

_Before that I will have to answer some "questions":_

**I have been hearing this for the umpteenth time ~Change the prize money from 10000 to 100,000yen!**

I did take a look at the Summary AGAIN!

**How do you exactly pronounce Usui's name?**

"U" as in… "OO" so it is like… OO-S-OO-W-EE! Yea there you go!

**No, seriously how do you pronounce his name? *glares***

I realised, I think Usui is his first name write? No… *twitches*

◊◊ Thanks to **flare-hugs**! For responding to my reply! ◊◊

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own even my own Manga or anime CD of Maid Sama! It's all yours Mr. Hiro Fujiwara…! (If you guys can… please try sending me the link for downloading the whole Manga of "Maid Sama!" please)

**Summary (Full):** Ayuzawa Misaki participates in the game show named, Maid Latté where she is determined to win ¥100, 000 for her family but instead she is proposed with an offer that every female would die for by the star idol – Usui Takumi. A few words that changed her life, "Be my personal maid, Ayuzawa Misaki…" A simple yes is all that took to let it proceed. What is it you say? Enter: Pervert-ism . . . and Love.

—

—

—

**As you wish, Master!**

**Chapter Three**

**The Game Bird **

—

—

—

"Ugh! He just makes me even madder!" Misaki rumbled callously to herself as she walked, no more like sauntered through the – unknown – classrooms which were unexpectedly began escorting her from one room to another. She didn't bother thinking about it as she just winced at recollecting the abhorrent events of last night!

"_How about I say I am Usui Takumi and I can get you straight to chipping yourself in the competition without any forms to succeed in winning it?" _

"Baka Usui! Why do I have to?" Misaki was running low on patience, she'd had a bad day at school and now the events of last night haunted her like some sort of alien

Her steps became larger and her speed increased incredulously. Unknown to herself, her demonic aura (the male students call that to her while the female worship her as a diva!) became hundred times wider each minute. The anger and the rage united in large amounts that anyone who she had brushed past or any unfortunate student that might have come in contact with her would burn that very second — they didn't realise that they had just stroked her maddening infuriation!

She was attracting uninvited attention from her classmates and schoolmates.

But she didn't care… in fact she was so angry at the reality that she had just told a mysterious, good-looking – and not to mention perverted, sexy and superhot – stranger, about her life.

"—Misaki!"

_How dare he have the nerve to ask me about my personal life! And how much of a stupid girl I am that I have just explained my situation to an unknown weird and perverted stranger! Jerk!—._

"—Misa-Chan!"

_It was entirely that idiot's fault. First he catches me in a very sensitive way and then forces me to tell everything about myself—_

"—Misa-Chan!"

_Then sexually harasses me! Oh he just does not have any freaking idea the hell he had messed up with!_

"—MISAKI!"

Misaki stopped at her 'death march' abruptly, yanking out from her thoughts right away at the sudden sugary voice of her sweet best friend. She sighed in exhaustion – she was very tired especially after going home so late yesterday night and having to hear her mother's lecture! All because of that… _Oh! Forget it!_, she silenced her conscience immediately and possibly just for the moment.

She puffed out loudly before turning around to meet the owner of the sweet melodious voice. She smiled at the beautiful sight as she saw Sakura sprinting towards her with a look of relief plastered on her adorable face. Sakura ran faster but unbeknownst to her, out of the blue a staggering young boy in his early teens scurried along with Sakura. Misaki quirked her eyebrows in shock while Sakura jumped on Misaki like a small baby.

"Good morning Sakura…" she mumbled at her best friend who clung onto her neck as if for support. "Sak…ura…" Misaki chocked in as she felt her neck being strangled against at the weight of her friend. Sakura seemed to realise as she loosened her death rope.

"Sorry… Misa-Chan!" Sakura smiled in apology.

"Good morning President!"

Huh? "Oh good morning to you Shouichirou Yukimura!" she smiled.

"Uh… President I just came here to give you some of the test papers and routines to be distributed in our next class, you know in case you forget?" Yukimura explained tenderly while despite his inner insufficiency at how scared he was.

"Oh thank you Yukimura I will try to remember. If I do forget remind me okay?"

At that he smiled before bowing lightly and bowing back to his class. Misaki was about to turn away but failed as she heard the same sweet voice call out to her, "Misa-Chan?"

Uh-Oh! "Yes Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly smiled so much that her face brightened lightly. "Let's go to the cafeteria!"

**0=0=0=0**

"Yeah so why are we here?" Misaki asked meekly, because very deep inside of her she began to have this tingling feeling that she was going to talk about that perverted U—.

"It's about the Space Martian, Usui!"

Aha! Bingo…

Misaki sighed she was supposed to be happy at her bull's eye theory shot! "Yeah what is it?"

Sakura's wavy buns bounced along with her body in excitement as Misaki noticed the grin on her face grew even wider. _Maybe it is something related to that show... _Misaki thought strenuously.

"Well…?" The world doesn't wait you know. Misaki was supposed to say that but instead, "You know we have class after 20 minutes and I haven't completed the essay homework."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Well you can have my homework copy…" she shook her head and leaned forward obviously something was very devious, "Misa-Chan!" her smile grew wider, "The Maid Latté show has been extended… Wahoo!"

"Huh?" Obviously Misaki didn't bother look back at any other news related to the show. She wasn't as up-to-date as her friends were.

"You mean about that Alien Show?" she flinched in utter amazement, "That show hardly needs constant watching you know!"

"Easy for you to say," Sakura sprung back to her seat before crossing her tiny arms across her chest. "I couldn't even reach the third round… Uff!"

Misaki quirked her eyebrow, "So you mean to say—"

"You can still go to that show and participate! And guess what the money increased to hundred thousand yen!" she jumped in excitement. "Yappy!"

Hallelujah! "Yay…" Misaki said mockingly without twitching her eyebrows. She dropped her chin letting it rest on top her clenched fists that were ready to overpower any annoying creature that might attack any moment now.

OK, of course she had been watching too much Alien shows last week. She shook her head inactive cranium that is not doing a very good job of protecting her fatigued brain. Oh yeah – she forgot she was supposed to listen to her unruly and overactive sprite!

"Err… So?"

"Actually I wanted to admit something to you!" she heard Sakura stammer in hesitation. Misaki widened her eyes before leaning towards her. She was already drooping in lethargy, "Umm… I actually . . . INSERTED YOUR NAME WITHOUT TELLING YOU!" Sakura blurted out immediately before clasping her mouth in mortification!

OH! Now was she supposed to scream? "Sakura?" there she screamed!

"Sowee…" Sakura grinned; her face flushed already due to the extreme heat and of course of her amazement!

As awkwardness continued to flow within her Misaki decided to sigh in discomfiture, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to help you (Cough) and besides I liked your winter family picture… (Cough)" Sakura confessed her flushed face replaced by her adorable grinning.

"What? You know how much I hated that picture! And besides it is waste of money I won't be selected!"

"It's okay… you will be called and then all you have to do is answer some simple question!" Sakura squealed in delight

Misaki twitched in uneasiness. She had absolute no idea about this show let alone Usui's prosperous life. _It has to be as perverted as he is,_ she thought as anger began replacing her discomfited mind. Oh that depraving asshole had to pay for his sensitive ways… UGH!

_I wonder how they find that perverted – hot – human a celebrity?_

Answer: SILENCE…

_I really have to do something about this conscience of mine_, she theorized injudiciously, without any consideration at the thought of 'killing' her conscience. Then it struck her like lightning, she actually thought him hot!

_Oh, whoever the hell is writing my story be dead already!_, she cursed allegedly without hoping for giving out a second chance to her life…

Misaki shook her head in digress but soon sighed in extreme exhaustion. She forgot – again – that someone was speaking to her. A smile slowly crept up her beautiful features; she just couldn't stop it from forming – her friend was actually there for her. She helped her even she denied numerous times but still they someway or the other worked it out!

She sighed – in bliss, before "Sakura… It was just a waste of time. There are hundreds, even, thousands of real fanatics who are dying to win the prize…"

"Unless…" Sakura knitted her eyebrows with a strange kind of look that was just as expressionless as she could describe. Along with her uncanny appearance a very uncomfortable smile – more like a devilish grin – developed.

Misaki jerked backwards as she could feel the temperature around her drop, "Eh… Why are you smirking Sakura?" You are creeping the shit out of me, "Unless?"

"What _unless_…?"

"Unless, unless…"

"Unless, unless what…?"

"Unless, unless, unless…"

"Unless, unless, unless what…?"

"Unless, unless, unless, unless…"

"SAKURA!"

_Shit_, Sakura shuddered with afraid "What?"

"Will you—"

"Okay, okay…"

"Wellllllllll?"

"Umm…" Because?

"Unless some sort of miracle happens!" Yay she did spit it out off her throat finally, "I know it is _very_ improbable and of course nearly impossible to win it—"

"I seriously doubt that you came here to encourage…" Misaki highlighted in a very asserting, monotone voice. Sakura staggered backwards as she sweat-dropped, "Ehehehe…" she laughed meekly trying to change the subject.

Sakura gulped but accidently choked on her food, "W-Wa…ter!"

Misaki immediately rushed off to the corner of the cafeteria centre and jabbed onto the filter tap for some water. She patiently waited as she saw water slashed through the tap! She sprinted back to her friend who was on the verge of death as her body was in array her legs and hands tangling in distraught!

"Here…"

"Ah!" she groaned in ecstasy, she smiled at her friend willingly waiting for her speak, "Your welcome!" Misaki droned, her voice heaved the sigh with relief!

"Sakura I got to go now, please I am really sick and tired of all this. I'll talk to you later!"

"But—"

"Bye Sakura…"

Sakura pouted on her soft lips. She took deep breath before deciding to let her friend go. She knew exactly how much her dear friend has suffered and she only tried to bring that beautiful smile on her lips, "Bye… Misaki…"

**0=0=0=0**

"Misaki could you please drop the garbage after your shift is over?" Ayuri, one of Misaki's workmates and friends, requested her politely. She was practically smiling – more like grinning - as if her instincts already indicated her that she WILL agree.

Misaki sighed, her eyes still drooping with drowsiness, "Okay I'll remember to," she nodded then smiled before completing her sentence, "Just tell me where the dumpster…is. Well, I only started to work today?" Misaki blushed in embarrassment!

Ayuri threw her arms around the stalwart teen's slender neck, "Thank you Misaki!"

"Eh, Ay…Uri…" Misaki struggled to speak in hesitations. Well today is one heck of a day for the young teenager!

Ayuri seemed to realise and pulled herself back before she would be arrested under the charges of strangling Misaki. Ayuri shuddered, "Ehehehe… Sorry Misaki, oh well, all you have to do is go through the back door and throw the garbage bag!" with that the dreamy girl ran to the front door with her boyfriend on a dinner date!

The young Ayuzawa heaved a sigh; her headache has increased ten times since the signal that hit in the morning. Her shift was finally over and she was already exhausted by looking at the big black plastic garbage bags. She grabbed the two remaining bags that lazily lay against the bright background of the kitchen.

As her hands were busy she kicked the backdoor open walking steadily although her fragile body would break any moment if brought against any other random object.

She searched through the dark backyard and crashed the rubbish into the large bins. She stood sighing in bliss with happiness as her day was finally over. She lifted her pale fingers and wiped the continuous streaks of sweat that threatened to fall on her maid uniform.

Yes, she _is _working as a maid in a cafe!

Any questions?

She could probably picture the grin on Kami's face. She hated skirts let alone anything related to it!

She was making her way to go back home, until her sharp eared senses indicated the presence of a second individual. She stiffened, her eyes widened automatically. Her heart began beating furiously as she felt the rush of adrenaline increase.

She WOULD make an attempt to either run, cry for help or glare at the person. But her mind (and heart) somehow knew who this person is…

Okay, okay enough dialogues!

"What are you doing here, you pervert?" Misaki barked at the billion-dollar celebrity who was practically smirking one of his famous smiles.

"Oh! Misa-Chan," — Misaki winces — "…remembers me?" Usui spoke sweetly, obviously trying one of his flirty attempts at her. Misaki grinned at her bull's eye theory, "Oh that's because it's that horrible addictive cologne you had put on yourself like the other time we unfortunately met!" she said still facing her back to him.

"Well?" She insisted.

Aha Bingo… How could she forget? She was working in a cafe that is near to "La Push" a very high class seven star hotel and also one of the most expensive hotels in the world. Each and every day various celebrities all over the world attend and organise numerous events in here.

He was a celebrity as well?

"Oh forget it; you must have come here to attend a party!"

The next thing she realised he was standing right behind her. His well built chest pressed lightly against her small back. She twitched, her breathe becoming uneasy each second, "W-What a-are you…?"

His intoxicating voice spreading like warm air against her tired neck, "You are tired, Misa-Chan?"

Misaki almost fainted on top of him but controlled herself immediately. She shook her head pressing her fingers lightly onto her temples, "Just go back from wherever you came from!" Misaki hollered her strong voice replacing the sick-ling teen inside of her.

She brushed past him roughly and decided to walk on the street that led to her home!

**0=0=0=0**

"Thyroxin Sulphite…" Misaki reverberated noting it down above the fine linings illustrated on her spiral note book, her eyes shifted onto her textbook as she lifted her hands to flip the page to the next chapter. She tilted her head to observe the words that had been dancing in front of her eyes.

May she actually is turning into a freak! The last thing she wants is to go and meet her psychiatrist for an appointment. She raised her head to rub her temples, making an uncertain attempt to eliminate the headache. Gosh! It was killing her.

"Misaki…" She jumped slightly at the sweet, melodious voice of her aged mother. She turned her head abruptly to meet the gaze of her sickly mother. Her eyes snapped open, "Mama!" the young teenager screamed –mostly out of her anger, "Why are you here? You should take care of yourself!"

She got to her feet immediately at the sight of her and quickly without delaying a further second she lightly grabbed her, grasping onto her mother's ripened shoulders before making her sit on her bed. "So what is it?"

"Oh, my child!" Minako pulled her into a one-sided hug making it one of her precious moments to savour. "Mother…"

"Look at you… you're so young and yet you are burdening your feeble shoulders with our responsibility!" Minako released her before kissing her lightly on her forehead, "Go to sleep, Misaki… you're tired—"

"I am not!" Misaki defended herself immediately after her command.

"I mean it young lady!" Minako stood on her feet before leaving the glass of milk on her study table, "I want you in bed as soon as possible!

"But—"

"No, no Misa… BED!"

Misaki sighed in defeat before smiling tenderly, "Okay I will… I'll just have a warm bath and be back!"

Minako seemed satisfied and smiled at her hardworking daughter before leaving her all alone in her room. "Get to the bathroom Misaki!" Misaki ordered herself before heading hasting towards the bathroom.

After an hour of a wonderful bath she stepped back into her room…

Only to see a certain, lusty-eyed billionaire celeb staring back at her!

"Oh God I am seeing things!" Misaki screamed to herself as if chanting a paranormal mantra wishing the demon to leave already. Or… maybe she has to make an appointment to the psychiatrist!

Naw, she chose the former as the latter statement would cost her to spend unnecessarily!

Usui raised an eyebrow. He loves the new character brought into his life, "No, no my dear lady! I am Usui—"

"Oh God I am hearing things now!" Misaki continued screaming like a half-naked lunatic – covering her lower body including chest by a short towel – running around in circles.

Usui decided to be in action as he recalled action speaks louder than words, or maybe the proverb isn't used in the right time!

Who cares? Back to saving the half-naked lunatic!

GAH!

Usui jumped on top of her body causing both of them to fall on the – almost broken – bed with a slow 'thud' noise. Misaki was in a fix, if she removed her hands from the heavy towel that was protecting her women-hood then she would have to expose her body to this pervert. And, if she didn't… Kami knows what plans this alien celeb has in his mind!

"What the hell on Earth did you come here for?" Misaki yelled at him with all her exhausted body could provide her with.

It was supposed to scare him, but he just sat on top of her (naked) body with only the towel acting as a barrier between them with that annoying smirk afresh on his face.

"Get off me, you hentai!"

"I kind of like this position!"

"How did you get in my room?" Misaki chose to enquire the rich "burglar" who has broken into her room and is now practically lying on top of her body in a very uncomfortable way, she blushed with embarrassment, "The window was open…" he plainly stated.

GAH! "You are dangerous!"

"And you are as irresistible as the first day we met!"

Suddenly Misaki felt her headache decrease but her eyes threatened her to close. They were drooping like some sort monsters. Then it hit her! Her mother must have added a sleeping pill into her milk. She just couldn't fall asleep right now. She is naked, and there is a weird, pervert on top of her who might take advantage of her!

"Please…"

Misaki widened her eyes in response to his sudden melodious sugary voice. "You should sleep! You're sick and exhausted!"

"But—"

"Don't worry, I won't lay single finger on you!" he said the truth although only he knows how much he is struggling not to throw the barrier between them leaving her nude right on spot!

The concern and affection in his voice somehow was enough to prove him. She sighed before smiling at him, "Thank you…" before darkness took over her entire moment.

Usui leaned forward before pressing his lips against her hot forehead, "You're welcome, Misaki Ayuzawa!"

The alarm began hollering and barking calling her the hell out from her dreamy sleep. She yawned and stretched her hands before pressing her feet against the cold marble floor.

Then it hit her! She forgot to lock the backdoor of the cafe kitchen! _Shit!_

**Author's Note: If you are kind and you have a heart please review the next chapter will be updated shortly after a week! I promise!**

**Happy Ramadan Kareem!**


End file.
